


Morning Routine

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, language warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Virgil and Roman have a routine in the mornings, unfortunately they are barely functioning when they wake up.





	Morning Routine

There had been some small changes around the mindscape since Virgil had begun opening up and letting the others in a bit more. He and Patton tended to spend more time together, having movie nights or doing art projects. He and Logan worked on things together fairly often. Going over plans and schedules, Virgil had a knack to optimize things and think of possible obstacles that Logan didn’t foresee. It was how he and Roman spent time together that was slightly more surprising.

Roman loved to get Virgil’s opinions on new styles. He would conjure outfits and costumes and Virgil would help him make changes. Virgil had also taught Roman how to do some makeup, and then they had both watched some youtube tutorials together to get even better. It had become a silent part of their morning routine. And seeing as neither of them were exactly morning people, they had gotten pretty good at getting their makeup completely done without really being conscious.

One morning, the two of them exited their rooms directly into one another and they each dropped their makeup bags in surprise. They managed to each scoop up a bag and they made their way together to the bathroom. Plopping their bags down on the counter, they began their makeup routines. They each had pretty much the same products in their bags, just in different colors and shades. Pale and tan foundation. Pale and tan powder. Brown and red blush. Deep black and glitter black eyeliner. Black and deep red eyeshadow. Purple and black mascara. Black and Rainbow glitter highlighter.

It took about forty five to sixty minutes for them to do their entire faces, although it probably would have been faster if they had been even slightly conscious while they were doing it. They had set to work, barely looking in the mirror at all, practiced strokes and muscle memory guiding them through the motions.

Patton and Logan had gotten used to Virgil and Roman’s morning routine, understanding they had “aesthetics” they had to uphold. So Patton made sure breakfast was ready at about the time they usually finished.

Today found Logan sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and sipping coffee. Patton was just setting out the plates when he heard two pairs of feet trudging toward the dining area. He smiled and turned to grab their two coffee mugs so they could begin waking up as soon as possible. When he turned back, the sight he was met with confused him.

He watched as the two of them plopped down near Logan at the table, their faces looking a strange combination of gorgeous and groggy. But Patton had to stare at them for multiple moments trying to decide which of them was which. The one of them sitting in Virgil’s spot was indeed wearing Virgil’s pajamas… But it looked as though Roman was trying to trick him. The side wearing Virgil’s pajamas had tan skin, shining glittery cheekbones, and dramatic red eye shadow. The only thing that was keeping Patton from being sure he was looking at Roman was that the bright red eyeshadow was under his eyes like Virgil applied it, rather than in the traditional spot on his eyelids.

He turned his eyes to the pale figure in Roman’s pajamas. It was Virgil, wasn’t it? The pale skin and black everything else just screamed Virgil. But the winged eyeliner and lipstick  counter-screamed Roman. Patton softly placed the mugs down in front of Logan who looked up at him, confused. Patton just tilted his head toward the other two and Logan followed his gaze to see what had Patton so perplexed. Patton watched Logan eye the two of them a moment before sliding both mugs forward and allowing each of them to grab a cup and begin drinking their coffee.

Logan closed his newspaper and waited a moment before clearing his throat and drawing attention to himself. “Roman, Virgil… Could the two of you please go to the bathroom and wash your hands before breakfast?”

“Oh, I suppose.” Came Roman’s voice from the pale figure.

“Ugh, if i have to, Mom.” Came Virgil’s snarky reply from the other.

The one that Patton was realizing just had to be Virgil stood and went off to the bathroom while Roman paused a moment to get another big sip of coffee. Logan silently counted backwards in his head.

_/Three… Two… One./_

“ **WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS?**!” Came Virgil’s voice from the bathroom.

“Language!”

“…sorry, Patton.”

“What’s the problem, Pale Wentz?” Roman called with a laugh in his tone.

Virgil stormed out of the bathroom and pointed at his face: his skin tan, red eyeshadow under his eyes, sparkly black eyeliner, and a dusting of iridescent rainbow sparkles highlighting his cheekbones. Roman bust out into laughter at the sight, but Virgil paused and got an evil glint in his eye when he saw Roman’s face.

“Oh you think this is funny? Just you wait, Valiant Knightmare.” Virgil pointed off to the bathroom with a smirk. Roman’s face fell a little and he sprinted past Virgil to the bathroom and straight to the mirror.

“ **MY FACE!! MY BEAUTIFUL FAAAAACE!** ” Roman wailed in agony as he looked at what makeup he had done. His skin was pale, his normally bright and fiery eyeshadow was pitch black, and his cheeks lined with a dusting of black powder.

Patton and Logan hadn’t moved from the table, but with how loud the two in the bathroom were being, they didn’t really miss much.

“Calm down, Princey. It’s not that bad… Not that you know how to do proper emo makeup…”

“Oh please.. What on earth could I be missing?”

“…Do you want me to.. Fix it?”

“…Sure. Uh.. Please.”

It went quiet for a few minutes before they heard them begin talking again.

“There. How is that?”

“Ooo.. I never would have tried this. But I like! Can I.. Umm…”

“Sure thing, Princey. Have at it.”

Silence fell again for a few more minutes.

“There! Stunning!”

“Whoa. Its uh.. Pretty cool. Thanks.”

Logan and Patton heard them approach once more, looking up to see what they had done.

Virgil had a gorgeous brown blend of eyeshadow on his actual lids, as well as a very small wing to his eyeliner. Roman had also put him in blood red lipstick. Roman now had a blend of his usual red highlighting the deep black shades around his eyes, as well as a little red blended into his black lips for highlight.

“Oh wow kiddos! You guys look amazing!” Patton smiled wide when they reentered the dining area.

The two of them blushed a little, Roman’s harder to see under his pale foundation. Patton’s eyes suddenly lit up.

“Oh! Do mine next!” He suddenly said. Roman and Virgil looked to each other and then back to Patton.

“Sure thing, Padre! Let’s go!” Roman and Virgil lead Patton off to the bathroom, Virgil looking back and giving Logan a look.

Logan just gulped, realizing he was next.


End file.
